


avalance on crack

by sapphicbean



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Little bits of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 09:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19499239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbean/pseuds/sapphicbean
Summary: Whole ass fic of Avalance being dumbasses and getting caught 👀 ENJOY <3333Sara goes to the pet shop to adopt a animal.





	avalance on crack

**Author's Note:**

> Also I feel like Nate or Ray are always the ones to catch them doing things.

“I think I’ll take that one” Sara points to the blue-eyed kitty “pretty sure Ava will adore you” she whispers to the kitten. 

———————————

“I’m home!” Sara walks into her and Ava’s apartment.  
“I have a surprise for you” She puts the cage on the table and her bags next to it. 

“Hey” Ava comes walking down the stairs “what’s that?” She asks in concern “I know you said you get kind of lonely over here and I wanted to do something for you, so I got,” Sara struggles to open the cage. “I got you...well us a kitten. What ya think?” 

Ava, a statue. No response. “Ava? Ava? Earth to Ava”  
“What? I’m- I-“ Ava in disbelief “Do you like her? Him? I don’t really know but I really know that I can’t always be here so I-“ Sara cut off by the kitty meowing. 

“I love her, or him I’m sorry for stalling on you, it’s just that I didn’t really have pets or anything. I love cats” Ava walks up to the fragile kitten. “Hi. Hello, I’m Ava” The tall blonde coddling the kitten. 

“Alright then! That wasn’t so hard” Sara states as she begins to put food in the fridge. 

“What’s it’s name?” Ava asks as she still caresses it. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know a lot about cats, I’m not sure if it’s even a girl or a boy” Sara laughs 

“You mean you didn’t ask what gender it is?” Ava puts the kitten back on the table. 

“Take a look at it” Sara moves the cage onto the floor and grabs the kitten. “I don’t really know how it’s suppose to look down there, on a cat, I mean it is a kitty and how am I supposed to know this?” Sara struggles to find out what it is. 

“Here let me see” Ava grabs the kitten and lifts it’s tail.  
“Girl!” She shouts “Okay I’m gonna message the vet and ask what we got.” Sara pulls out her phone. 

“Should I be concerned about the fact that you have the vets number or the fact that you don’t know shit about animals” Ava says as Sara is still on the phone. 

“Okay, thanks. It’s a girl.” Sara hangs up “I told you” 

————————————

“Sharpie” Sara randomly states “Sara I swear if you call me that one more time” Ava looks over to her gf.

“Not you, the cat, Sharpie” Sara pets the kitten.  
“Really? I thought it was gonna be something like death or shadow” Ava weirdly asks. “Yep, Sharpie” Sara continues to pet the kitten.


End file.
